


Passing Notes

by Ezrudine



Series: Torpe [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, M/M, prompt, same age!Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezrudine/pseuds/Ezrudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Same age hartwin where eggsy gets a scholarship to attend an exclusive school. He regrets even applying because of the snobs that are now his classmates. But then a gorgeous boy comes in late and sits in the remaining vacant seat, the one beside him. Eggsy’s trying his best to pay attention in class and not stare at his unfairly beautiful seatmate when a piece of folded notebook paper is put on his desk.</p><p>“My name’s Harry. What did I miss?” it reads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

If there was anything that Eggsy Unwin learned today, it was that school pamphlets lied to you. Granted, he should have expected that this University would be filled with arrogant pricks and snobs, but he didn't think that they were _that_ bad. Hell, he was this close to wishing that he didn't take that Scholarship exam to get into this College.

Well, not that he can do anything now that he's here.

Eggsy sighed, his cheek against the palm of his hand as he numbly writes notes on his notebook with the other. It's fine, he'll probably just go read over the text when class is done, S'not that you can do a lot of things in the council estates.

The teacher's continuous droning is muffled suddenly by the sound of the door at the back of the class opening. Eggsy looks up, turning at the sound and is immediately floored at the sight. Standing by the doorway was probably the most gorgeous man he had seen in his whole life, whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, he doesn't want to think about it.

Probably around his age, the young man had a firm looking jawline, his lips curling into a subtle smile as he greets a few of his friends in the back row of the classroom, cute little dimples dotting his cheek as he did so. Don't get Eggsy started on the fluffy looking mass of brown hair on his head that just looked so utterly perfect and was probably a taste of heaven when you brush your hands through it.

Eggsy froze in his ogling when Mr. Gorgeous suddenly looks in his direction. Panicking, Eggsy immediately turns back front and pretends to write notes on his notebook. What? Why did he look this way? Eggsy is snapped out of his thoughts once more when he feels someone sitting on the empty seat beside him. Daring a peak, he tilts his head a bit only to curse in his head when he sees that it was Mr. Sex on Legs sitting beside him.

Turning back to his notebook, Eggsy tries to take a very quiet deep breath. Okay, you know what, calm down. He may look pretty but he could be just as much as a jerk as anyone else in this class. Feeling his nervousness deflate a bit, Eggsy sits straighter in his chair and tries to focus on whatever the teacher in front was yapping about.

Oh and he was so close to achieving that perfect zone of inner peace when he feels a piece of folded paper land on his desk. Raising an eyebrow at no one in particular, Eggsy picks it up and unfolds it.

_'My name’s Harry. What did I miss?' it reads._

Eggsy tilts his head in question, who was Harry? And with a turn of his head, he could see the Mr. Gorgeous with his head turned a bit to him, a small smile on his face as he presses his finger to his lips before looking to the front.

Eggsy has to stop his jaw from dropping, 'Oh my God? No?? That face is illegal, it has to be.'

Eggsy holds back the urge to write 'my heart' on the paper and has to physically restrain himself from just leaving the classroom altogether. Why did the world hate him? Why? Was this payback for when he kicked Rottie's ass last week? Cause he deserved that shit.

'Okay you know what, be cool. Be cool.' He says before writing his reply on the other side of the piece of paper.

_'Eggsy. Not much, the class just started.'_

He passes the paper over to Harry's chair when the teacher conveniently turns his back on them to write something on the blackboard.

Oh God, it was ridiculous how his heart was beating against his chest like a jack hammer at the moment. Eggsy tries to distract himself by paying attention to discussion once more. A few moments later, a new piece of folded paper was placed unto his desk. Undoubtedly from the same person.

Well, at least Mr. Gorgeous had a name now.

_'Hey I haven't seen you around this place before. You're new to this school aren't you?'_

Eggsy presses his lips into a line. 'Right, this is where you break your fantasies and go on with your life like nothing happened.' Hesitating for a moment, Eggsy shakes his head and writes down his reply.

_'Yeah, on a scholarship grant.'_

He checks it twice just in case and hands back the paper. This was the part where Harry would probably sneer in disgust just like those other pricks in the class. He'd probably stand up and seat somewhere else in the classroom and probably throw the paper in the trash can. Then Eggsy would feel a little bit disappointed, well not a little bit, but you get the point.

But Harry defies logic again and he reaches out to place another piece of paper on Eggsy's desk. Eggsy pauses, trying to think of the many annoying remarks or insults Harry could've probably written in that small piece of paper. With a sigh, Eggsy unfolds the piece of paper.

_"Oh cool, me too."_

Eggsy's eyes widened. He rereads it a couple more times, thinking that maybe there were other interpretations to Harry's reply, but Eggsy couldn't think of any. Flipping the paper over, he writes down his reply.

_'What? Aren't you like some posh kid like the others?'_

When Eggsy passes the paper over to his desk, he hears Harry chuckle softly beside him and he couldn't help the blush that taints his cheeks at the sound of it. When Harry gives him his reply, it's on a much larger piece of paper.

_'No, I'm not some 'posh' kid, no matter how hard that is to believe for you. My parents didn't like the course I was taking so I went for a scholarship instead so that they wouldn't be bothered with paying for it.'_

Okay, so maybe Fate was actually on his side today. Eggsy tries to ignore the flutter of relief in his chest when he reads his reply. He tries not to cheer in happiness as he writes down his message to Harry.

_'Huh, that's pretty mature of you._

This time, it took Harry longer to send his reply which left Eggsy anxiously rolling his pen in his hand. Did he say the wrong thing? Was he supposed to reply differently? Or maybe Harry was insulted or something? It takes a few more minutes before Eggsy feels a nudge on his arm and he looks to his side and sees Harry reaching out to give him the paper instead of dropping it on his desk like his previous messages. Harry's head tilted a little bit to his side and Eggsy pretends that his heart doesn't flutter at the sight of Harry smiling at him.

Eggsy takes the paper from his hand and if his face was already red from before, it was much worse now when he finally read the contents of the paper.

_'I have other ways of showing how mature I am ;)_

Eggsy puts the paper down and turns to Harry, a flustered expression on his face, "You--"

"Mr. Hart and Mr. Unwin, please keep those paper messages of yours and pay attention to this class. You are university students, not a pair of blushing high schoolers."

Harry and Eggsy turn to the front to see their teacher with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping on the floor.

Eggsy immediately shrinks back into his chair, his head lowered down, "Sorry Sir." He tries to ignore the hushes snickers of his classmates.

At the corner of his eye, he could see Harry bowing his head politely to the teacher in his own form of apology.

"Now, where was I. . . "

\-------------

Eggsy heaves a sigh of relief when class is finally over. This was his only his second class for the today but he already feels exhausted. He could probably take a nap in the library in between periods later.

Eggsy was putting his stuff into his backpack when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around, expecting the worst only to see Harry with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble in class earlier."

Eggsy shrugs his shoulders and tries to stop his blood from rushing to his face, "Don't worry, bruv. S'not a big deal."

Harry purses his lips for a moment, "Let me make up for it. Let me buy you dinner later, I know this nice restaurant in town with the best pasta."

Eggsy's eyes widened and he immediately shakes his head, "Oh you don't have to, I--"

Harry raises his hand to stop Eggsy from saying anything further, "No it's okay." He pauses, thinking about something before he replies, "Hmm, I also kind of need help with the lesson earlier, I couldn't follow much of it since I came in late. Could you possibly help me?"

Eggsy tries to get his voice working, not being able to believe his luck at the moment, "Okay then."

Harry smiles warmly at that, which makes Eggsy's heart beat a lot faster, "Let's meet later at school entrance at 5pm then?"

Eggsy manages to stop himself from staring at Harry's smile and nods, "Alright. I'll meet you there."

"Great." Harry says as he grabs his bag from his seat, "Looking forward to our date." He says before waving at Eggsy as he moves to leave the classroom.

"Oh yeah sure, me too." Eggsy waves back at him as the young man disappears into the hallway. Eggsy turns back to his backpack as he zips it close, giving him a few moments to calm his heart and get the blush out of his cheeks. And just when he was about to put on his backpack, he freezes and nearly drops it on the floor.

"What."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee my first Hartwin fic <3 Hope it's not that bad


End file.
